


My Premier Premier

by roo2010



Series: Forever and Always [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, film premier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo2010/pseuds/roo2010
Summary: Tom and Jackie attend the Nashville Premier of I Saw the Light
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Forever and Always [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361038
Kudos: 4





	My Premier Premier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Folks, I'm still here with Tom and Jackie never fear. A fair warning that this is one of those parts of the series that will end up moving about as I eventually get them in chronological order.

Mid October 2015 was a whirlwind of emotions. We had three consecutive days of chaos basically. We’d flown out early to Nashville for the premier of I Saw the Light wanting to spend some time with Rodney and Claudia beforehand as the day after the premier itself we were due to fly to Hawaii for the start of filming for Kong: Skull Island. We’d originally thought that I couldn’t be there for the first week due to Lizzie’s schooling but once again Diana and Emma stepped into the breach and organised between themselves to take care of her leaving me free to be Tom’s ultimate good luck charm again.

Before even the premier though we had some pretty bad news. Ever since Tom had been cast as Hank Williams he had put up with a certain amount of controversy about him playing the role, in fact that was why I ended up going out to him in Shreveport in the first place, to convince him he was good enough to do the role justice. Once the film had been shot and was in the process of being edited Sony Pictures picked up the distribution rights and all of a sudden the pundits and film critics we all singing his praises (if you’ll pardon the pun?) and talking about possible Oscar nominations. Outwardly Tom took that in his stride, obviously he’d been winning awards for his stage acting for quite a while but recognition for his film work was slower coming from more respectable organisations. However my favourite Norse God had upped his visibility exponentially and of course his talent played a huge part in him being offered more varied roles like Adam in Only Lovers Left Alive and of course Hank.

The day before the official premier in Nashville however our little bubble was completely shattered when Sony announced that the release date for I Saw the Light had been put back to March 2016 making the film ineligible for the 2016 Oscars. Tom was devastated, not because he thought he had a chance of winning but because there was little chance of even a nomination now as the film would be old news and forgotten by those who decided who was worthy. I was surprised by the extent of his downer though, he’d played the nomination hype so cool that I thought he was really nonchalant about the whole thing but sitting him down after Sony’s decision for a proper heart to heart he told me that he’d actually been really excited but played it down because he didn’t want _me_ to get my hopes up so early in our relationship, he of course having slightly more experience to the hype living up to reality.

“Tom!” I finally snapped in exasperation “You great prune! This is _exactly_ the sort of thing that you should be telling me about if at all possible. I love you, you pudding, but you do make it difficult for me to help you if you don’t let me know what’s going on in that handsome head of yours!”

He looked at me, those expressive eyes full of regret. “I’m so sorry Darling, I didn’t think about it like that. I just wanted to protect you from the inevitable disappointment if no nomination was forthcoming.” He said sadly.

“Oh Tom!” I sighed “I intend to be married to you for a very, very long time you know? You’re not going to scare me off easily now. I did walk into this with my eyes partially open in that I thought I knew basically what your life entailed. I admit it’s not quite like I envisioned but it’s nothing I can’t deal with given time, but I say again if I don’t know I can’t help so promise me, please, that unless you are contractually bound to silence you tell me this stuff. A problem shared is a problem halved you know?”

Respect replaced the regret on his face “I Promise. What on earth did I do the deserve you?” he said wonderingly.

“I don’t know,” I said with a smile “but I’m glad you did it!”

“Me too!” he said, smiling properly now.

“Ready to join the madness again?” I prompted, as we’d sequestered ourselves away in our bedroom for our little chat.

“Yeah” he replied holding my hand gently as we made our way back downstairs.

The timing couldn’t have been much worse if Sony had tried, not only was the world Premier less than 24 hours away but we were heading directly from Nashville to Hawaii, leaving us no time to regroup. Talk about an emotional roller coaster, I was going to be with him but this wasn’t quite like shooting an upsetting scene and walking away, this was a major disappointment in real life and would probably take more than a good night’s sleep to get over.


End file.
